Apartment Swap
by Scully22
Summary: E/O When Maureen moves in with Olivia, their friendship complicates Olivia's relationship with Elliot. Anywhere from season 6 to 8 time line.
1. the idea

Olivia walks into her apartment with her head hung low and her jacket about to slip out of her hand. She shuts the door behind her and slumps through the small dark living room. She pops instant rice in the microwave and disappears into her bedroom for a few minutes. When she returns, her clothes are much more comfortable-looking; sweats, a tank top and slippers.

She sits on the couch with a slump, pouring almost too much soy sauce over the bowl of rice. Then again, it's very difficult to have 'too much' soy sauce. She flips on the tv, but tears slowly begin to fall over her cheeks. She grabs the small blanket on the couch and wraps it around her. It doesn't help.

After a few moments, once she's calmed down a bit, the phone rings. Surprised and intrigued- she answers quickly.

"Benson."

"Olivia! Hi!"

"Maureen?"

"One and only," her laugh resonates over the receiver.

"How are you? How have you been? What are you up to?"

"A lot actually. I'm almost done with college, only one more year. And I've landed a job in a marketing firm- their paying for most of school now."

"That's great! So what brings you to call me, especially at this hour?" Olivia checks her watch, yes, it's already three in the morning.

"I've been thinking a lot, Olivia. About my life and who I am. I'm tired of the college scene. I have some good fiends- and that's great, it's what I want. But living here at the campus is becoming worse and worse each day."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Maur."

"That's not why I called though."

"What is it then?"

"I was wondering, maybe… If you were interested in a room mate?"

"A room mate?"

"Don't answer yet! I want you to think about it, and call me back in a couple days. Even if it's a no, I'm asking you to please think about it."

"Ok. I'll think about it. But why me?" Olivia frowned with a hint of a smile.

"I trust you, and I'd feel safe in an apartment with you, plus you're single and you don't have many ties. It just seems… opportune."

"Why don't we have lunch Wednesday? Can you do that?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks Liv. Even if it's a 'no', thank you."

"Go get some sleep."

Olivia stood after hanging up the phone. A room mate? She paced the living room, scratched her head, and thought very strongly. Maybe she wasn't longing for a boy friend or a lover- maybe she just needed a friend, someone close like family who she trusted and cared about. That was definitely Maureen. She fought saying 'yes', considered it, and finally gave in. Not too shabby for such a big decision.

TBC


	2. the plan

They sat at a fine restaurant on the outside patio where they could watch the city bounce about. Maureen sipped a coffee, nervous and getting more and more so as Olivia took her sweet time to break the news.

"I know you're dying to know," Olivia grinned.

"Yes! Tell me! Please!"

Olivia took a calm and slow sip of her cold water, set it down softly and gave Maureen the slightest little nod.

"Oh my god!" She practically screamed, "I'm so excited!"

Olivia laughed and tried not to look at the onlookers looking at them.

"I have a couple rules though," Olivia stated as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Shoot."

Reading, "We must always, and I repeat, _always_, have cookie dough available for those extra difficult days."

"Of course!"

"And, if boys do come over, we are limited in activities in the communal areas, if you catch my drift…"

"No sex in the living room, bathroom or kitchen, check," Maureen smiled.

"Now for the last and most important rule," Olivia paused dramatically, "Every two weeks we must have a cleaning day. Me, you, and Mr. Clean. That's it."

"I agree 100", Maureen nodded, "I'm really excited about this. Thanks, Liv."

"Well I'm not the most interesting person in town, but it'll really be great to have company."

"You mean a roommate."

"Yes, of course."

"I do have one inquiry though," Olivia shifted in her seat.

"My dad?"

"Precisely."

"I have an idea."

"Do I want to hear this?"

Maureen laughed, "why don't we surprise him? I mean to be perfectly honest, I haven't seen him or mom in a long while. I've been busy, and they've been busy getting separated and with a baby, whatever. It may be nice. Just you and him and me. And a surprise."

"Ok. Let's do it."

"Let's see… I can move in today," she smiled happily, "and I have to get settled before we invite anyone…"

"How about next Monday? That gives us a full week."

"Perfect. You work on dad. I'll work on settling."

TBC

(Hang in there)


	3. day 1

Olivia arrived at the station with an extra beat in her step. She tossed her coat unto the stand, and made way to her desk. Plopping down, Elliot now directed his attention to her presence.

"Feeling refreshed, are we?" He whispered while holding the phone to his ear. Olivia shined a playful smile then looked through the files stacked on her desk.

"Yes, hello, this is Elliot Stabler, NYPD…" Elliot continued to _try_ to get information, while Olivia found it, well, quite amusing. She grabbed a post-it note and drew a little picture of an alien next to a spaceship. She made it into a tiny little plane and tossed it at Elliot. He opened it while on the phone, only to break out in a quick laugh.

"No, Sir. I wasn't laughing at you. Sir…" Elliot looked at this phone, the man had hung up.

"Oops?" Olivia teased. Elliot shook his head with a slight smile, and then returned to work, as did she.

Awhile Later….

It seemed, after their morning greet, they had hardly seen each other. One would be going to court, while the other was at the station, and visa versa. Finally, at the end of their day shifts, they were both sitting in front of one another once again.

"You heading home?" Olivia asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

They both made their way back to the coat rack, each with a briefcase in hand. They headed down the hall of the station, and out the door into the cold. Just as Elliot was about to say his 'see ya tomorrow', she grabbed his arm gently.

"I was wondering if you were busy next week?" She flirted more than she had anticipated.

"What day?"

"Monday night. I thought we could do something," She struggled to make up a story.

"Like what?" He asked, turning to her with great focus. She slowly let her hand drop off his arm and looked away anxiously.

Taking a silent but deep breath, she peered up at him with her deep brown eyes and whispered, "It's a surprise."

A long moment passed, a silent, long, tedious moment as a matter of fact. Finally Elliot smiled, turned away and called back at her, "see ya tomorrow."

As soon as he was out of sight, her heart finally began beating at a normal pace. She slapped herself once, softly, and once more with much greater force.

"I deserve that," she said to herself and then headed to her car.

At the Apartment…

Maureen had moved in quite well. Her room was all re-done, simple and very warm. The kitchen now had a few more plates, cups, etc., as well as a new coffee machine. It was like Christmas.

It was a strange sensation though, when Olivia walked through that door to find the TV on, the smell of dinner, and two little settings on the coffee table. For the first time, she didn't actually feel lonely. Even though Maureen was no where present from her view, she could feel the warmth of another body radiating from within the confines of her apartment- _their_ apartment.

Maureen called from the kitchen, "Liv?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'll be there in a few minutes," Olivia relinquished to her bedroom just to change so she'd feel more comfortable. Sporting sweats, slippers and a tank top, she made her way to the kitchen. Maureen had been cooking up a storm. She made pasta, with a side salad, garlic bread, and was just pouring the two glasses of wine.

"I got it," Olivia took most of the dishes to the living room, where they finally sat down and grubbed like mad.

With a mouthful of food, Maureen asked about her dad and if Olivia had dropped any hints. Olivia became suddenly very quiet, and although Maureen knew something was up, she also knew she would have to gain Olivia's trust. They had the potential to be great friends, but both were in a delicate situation with a deep connection to each other.

TBC


	4. The Following Monday

While finishing up dinner, sipping on her third glass of wine, Maureen finally broke.

"I have to ask."

Olivia set down her wine glass, "about Elliot and I?"

Maureen nodded.

"Nothing has happened between us."

"I'm not a kid any more Olivia. You can tell me. I won't tell my mom or dad or family…"

"I've got nothing."

"Are you serious?" Maureen asked with a deep frown. Olivia nodded while taking a large sip and setting the glass back down.

"But all those times… and my mom said… Not even a kiss?" Maureen still frowned with her mouth hanging open now.

Olive shook her head.

"You do love him don't you?"

Olivia pulled her head back in a bit of shock.

Maureen smiled, "I'm not any one. You can tell me."

"You are though. You're Elliot's daughter."

Maureen nodded, "I understand. But he is coming on Monday, right?"

Olivia nodded with a smile that turned back to a frown as soon as another glass-full touched her lips.

Over the next couple days thoughts of the night with Maureen constantly rang through Olivia's ears. _You do love him, don't you? Does he love me? Is that what this is? _

**Monday Night**

Olivia came running into the apartment hardly before seven, when she told Elliot to come. Maureen had set up the apartment lovely. Two glasses of wine were on the coffee table, some snacks and pretty lighting.

Maureen passed by Olivia in the hall, she was downing a glass of wine.

"Take it easy, Maur! It wont be that bad," Olivia called from her room while getting changed into something a little nicer.

Meanwhile Maureen picked up her purse, checked that everything was in order and snuck out of the apartment building through the back.

A ring came from the doorbell.

"Can you get that?" Olivia called. No answer.

"What?" Elliot called back.

"One second!"

She zipped up her black boots as she made her way to the door. Just before opening she straightened her hair with her fingers as best as possible.

She opened the door what a great surprise for Elliot.

He couldn't help but stare. She was in a little black dress, with black boots and a V neck that went further than he was use to on her.

"Come on in," she tried not to giggle at him staring at her.

"Sit down," She told him and pointed to the couch, "I'll be right back."

Olivia went to go find Maureen. When she got to the kitchen a note on the fridge read:

_Be back in half hour, sorry._

_-M_

Olivia rolled her eyes and threw the note away. She straightened out herself a little more than joined Elliot on the couch.

She poured herself a glass, and then one for him.

About half an hour later Elliot asks for another glass. She pours him one, pours herself one. Slowly the distance between them has shrunk. Olivia's legs are crossed toward him, instead of away. His free arm rests on the top of the couch, his fingers close enough to touch her ear.

She knows he's been trying to make a move for awhile, he knows she has too.

"Why did you invite me here tonight?" Elliot asks in breaking the silence.

"There was going to be a surprise for you but sadly that didn't happen."

"Oh," he said quietly and a bit disheartened. He set his glass on the coffee table and began to leisurely remove his arm from the top of the couch. She knew the 'well I better get going' was coming.

She lounged at his end of the couch. Her hands on his chest supported herself as she kissed his lips softly but passionately. He didn't react. He just laid their stunned and confused.

She pulled away from his lips slightly and looked at his shocked face. She looked away- it was mistake. In that instant of doubt, he sort of snapped out of his daze and shock and realized she was hurting, still laying on top of him hurting. He placed his hands on her back to prevent her from moving. She kept her eyes away.

He slowly began moving her shirt up to reveal her back. He slid his hands in between their bodies, he could feel the warmth of her flat stomach, her heavy breathing, her shiver of excitement.

He slid his hands onto her back again. He softly slid them past her skin and onto the shirt, then back down to the base of her back. He could feel another shiver pulsate through her body onto his. Her breathing became heavy, her shame more unbearable.

Unable to reach her lips and basically pinned to his spot, the only thing he could do was ask, "Can you try once more?"

Olivia let out a deep shaky breath and then turned to look at him again.

"Just once more?" he repeated.

She slowly bent her neck down to meet his lips but before they could touch she froze. She couldn't put herself on the line like that again. Their jobs, his family, Maureen…

Elliot smiled and reached his neck up to meet her lips. He kissed her like she had kissed him before. Soft, melodic, passionate. She wasn't syncing with him, like he hadn't with her.

But like a trigger or switch, something changed in a millisecond. She kissed him back and he kissed harder. She removed her hands from his chest and began helping him up from the couch while they overwhelmingly kissed.

They began speaking to each other through panting breaths and longing kisses.

"This isn't the surprise?" He grunted as she pinned him against her bedroom door and kissed him rougher than he had expected her to be.

"No," she breathlessly whimpered, "you're just getting lucky."

He smiled and finally was able to open the door from being pinned to it. She sort of stumbled in with him. She managed to shut the door behind her and managed to be flipped onto the bed first. She liked to be in control but he wanted to pleasure her just the same.


	5. Monday Night

A few hours later Maureen stepped into the apartment. She tripped once here, knocked something slightly over there. She was tipsy but not tipsy enough not to notice the scene.

Clothes trailed from the living room to Olivia's bedroom. Maureen stood outside the door with her mouth hanging open.

"Holy shit, she slept with him?" Maureen spoke to herself in shock. "Huh." She walked down the hall to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and then headed to her room. As she passed by Olivia's room again, she heard voices this time. She quietly put her ear to the door.

Olivia's back was against the headboard; Elliot laid his head on her lap. She swept her hands over his temple and through his hair over and over again. His voice was mumbled through her thigh.

"Jesus Christ, El," Olivia smiled.

"What?" she could feel him smile onto her thigh.

"You make me feel like a horny teenager."

He lifted his arm, without moving his head an inch, and forced his fingers in between her thighs.

"Stop it!" She laughed as she tried to push his fingers away.

Maureen's face was a look of horror outside the room, but she continued to listen, being tipsy and all made it easier to listen.

"Hey!" Elliot jumped up and pulled Olivia down onto the bed so she lay flat. He pulled himself on top of her and smiled as she playfully tried to break free.

Both of them turned suddenly silent. Looking into each others eyes, seeing one another happy and content- it was shocker for them just as much as it was for Maureen.

Olivia finally smiled again and in a quick motion grabbed a pillow and pushed it against him. He gently let himself fall on her. The pillow was forced out. It was just her skin and his.

"So?" Olivia questioned impatiently.

"So what?" He smiled as he trailed his finger over her protruding collar bone.

"Are we just going to lay here?" She smiled, as some would say, with her eyes.

Maureen rolled her eyes. She headed toward her room and sort of slammed the door behind her.

Olivia giggled as Elliot kissed her neck and toyed with her but that ended suddenly when she heard the door slam. She pushed Elliot off and sat up quickly.

"It's probably just a draft," Elliot said looking at her with a curious frown as to why she was so jumpy all of a sudden.

"I just forgot I had to turn off the coffee machine. Don't go _anywhere_," she said as she attempted to cover herself in a sheet and walk to her closet. The sheet covered her front, but when she turned her whole back was in perfect viewing range for Elliot. He watched with a pillow in hand.

Olivia threw on a robe and glared at him, then quietly shut the door behind her. She quietly ran down the hall to Maureen's room. She knocked softly.

"Maureen! Let me in!" she whispered.

Maureen slurred her words, "come on in, Liv-ers."

Olivia quickly got into the room and closed and locked the door behind her.

"Maureen, I don't know what to say."

"It's all cool, Benson. You fuck my daddy you live with the consequences."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Maureen."

"I don't mean me. I don't care who you sleep with. Sleep with my dad, sleep with my mom, sleep with the goddamn plummer next door. I-don't-care. But since you did sleep with my daddy you're gonna have to deal with all his shit. S'all I'm saying."

Olivia nodded, noticing six empty beers scattered in the room.

"Please stay in here. I'm going to tell Elliot to leave."

"He don't gotta leave, I'll leave. Ya'll in bed and all, I don't wanna disturb."

"Maureen. Please. Stay in here. I'll come back in a few minutes, ok?"

Maureen nodded lifting up another beer in "cheers".

Olivia quickly made her way back to the bedroom. Elliot was just about dressed. Just the shirt was left.

"You got dressed without me," Olivia pouted.

"I'm sorry. I got a call from Cragen. He'll probably call you next." He asked as he began buttoning his shirt.

Olivia nodded and sat at the end of her bed. He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about consequences."

He nodded, "this wasn't a one night stand, Liv." On her knee, he placed his hand on top of hers, "you'll never be a one night stand."

Olivia flipped her hand over and clasped his, "you better go."

He checked his watch and nodded. He gathered his cell phone and keys from the night stand, and then made his way back to Olivia at the end of the bed.

"Stand up," he said softly. She did, trying to cover her naked body under the robe.

"He embraced her in an endearing hug. Holding her he whispered in her ear quietly, "I love you."

She could feel her heart being stabbed with fear, hope, passion, love…

She pulled away from him slightly, so she could look into his eyes.

"I love you too," She whispered.

He kissed her on the lips lightly, and then of course their emotions ran a little wild. A short intimate kiss became a long passionate one. Finally they pulled apart from each other.

"See you at work," she whispered.

He smiled, "see you at work."

Elliot began walking out of Olivia's room, she clasped her hand with his and walked with him to the door.

They stood in front of the closed door in her apartment for a bit. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck. For a good minute it seemed, they just listened to each other breathing in the other's ear.

Olivia whispered, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" He asked softly.

An obvious laugh came from some where in the apartment. Olivia opened her eyes and saw Maureen standing in the living room watching them, a beer in hand. Elliot slowly moved out of Olivia's embrace and turned around.

"Well there you have it!" Maureen busted up laughing for a second.

"Maur?" Elliot said aloud, confused.

"How's it be daddy-o?" Maureen laughed again.

Elliot turned to Olivia, "What is this?"

Olivia shook her head and began to walk over to Maureen.

Elliot grabbed her arm, "what is this?"

"Let go of me Elliot," Olivia grunted, he let go.

"Come on Maureen, sit on the couch," She said helping Maureen get to the couch. She sneakily took the beer bottle and put it behind the chair. She sat next to Maureen. Elliot still stood near the door.

Olivia turned to him, "Come sit down, El."

"No."

"Elliot. You're daughter is upset. Come-sit-down."

Elliot looked away and then walked over and sat on the chair facing the couch.

"How you feeling, Maur?" Olivia asked, rubbing the girl's back.

"Fine."

"Do you remember how we were going to surprise your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to tell him those things you told me you wanted to tell him?"

"No."

"Well Maur, he's here. He wants to hear what you have to say."

"No he doesn't."

Olivia looked up to Elliot and gave him a gesture to say something.

"Yes I do," Elliot said and took in a deep breath.

Maureen took in a similar deep breath, "I'm not a little kid dad. Not any more. I asked Liv if I could move in. Be her roommate. She told me it might be a bad idea because of you. She said because you work together. I didn't listen. A couple nights ago she tells me that you and her have never done anything. That mom lied. That every night when you weren't home and I thought 'hey, it's all good 'cuz dad found real love', was all a lie… Then I thought, 'hey this is a perfect time to play matchmaker'. So I told Olivia to invite you. She got home half an hour before she told you to come over. I drank a bottle of wine during the time I got home until the time I left. I went to a bar and drank some more. Know why, dad?"

"No…" his words were softer than usual.

"My whole life I saw you fight with mom. I saw you argue. Deny things, lie, make up shit… And when Olivia talked about you I realized she was in love with you. And then I realized all that shit that happened in our house was because you weren't in love with mom. Why didn't you just break it off? Not for me, but for yourself? Why did you make the whole family suffer when all you had to do was leave mom? Did you think your kids wouldn't want to see you? I love you dad, but I don't love what you've done."

Elliot nodded, and just kept nodding.

All three of them stayed silent, looked away from each other, contemplated and felt the pang of guilt.


	6. Early Tueday Morning

**Chapter 6**

Elliot's phone buzzes, it's Cragen. Olivia and Maureen both look at each other and then him.

"I have to take this. Can I use your bedroom?" Elliot asks Olivia quietly. She nods. He gets up calmly and closes the door of the bedroom behind him.

Olivia and Maureen continue to sit on the couch awkwardly. A few long moments of silence continue until Maureen speaks up.

With her head hung low, "I'm sorry, Olivia. It wasn't my intention to offend you."

Olivia gave one of her surprised eye-brow lifting looks, _the girl sobered up fast_.

"I know. But I don't know how I'm suppose to feel," She shook her head back and fourth until she felt the tears started to welt up in her eyes.

"For a long time I wanted my parents to just be happy, because I thought it'd make me happy. In college I finally realized that was unrealistic. Ever since then I wondered about you two. I looked back into my own life and found that you were there for me too. I knew I could talk to you about my life, I just never did. I think I was afraid I'd like you as much as dad does…" she smiled, "well not _as much_, but a lot."

Olivia's tears started to dissipate; a small smile began to form on her lips. "Maureen, I felt guilty that I had feelings for your father. And then I felt lonely when I forced myself not to do anything about it. And now… I feel guilty."

"No!" Maureen said loudly and faced Olivia, they finally looked each other straight in the eyes. "No Olivia. You can't feel guilty. My dad and I have our problems. We always will. But do you think that at any point in my life my dad sat down and listened to what I had to say? Do you think that any point he listened to my mom? He didn't! He listens to you," she paused, "he listens to you."

Olivia nodded and felt the tears coming back. Maureen slid next to Olivia and wrapped her arms around her softly. Olivia cried into Maureen's shoulder and held on to her for dear life.

Elliot remained in the bedroom. He had long ago stopped talking to Cragen. He just sat at the end of the bed thinking. His eyes were red, his cheeks moist. He put his elbows to his knees and his head into his hands. He rubbed his eyes and wiped away the drying tears.

A knock came at the door. He sat up real straight and put on his serious face. Maureen slowly entered the room.

"Hey dad," she said warmly. He nodded.

"Can I sit beside you?" He nodded.

They sat awkwardly at the end of the bed.

She began, "I don't hate you. And I don't hate mom. I think that some of your decisions were stupid. Just being honest. But you can't make another stupid mistake. I broke down because it had been building for a long time. I think you broke down last night," she swallowed, trying to get the image of him and Olivia in bed together out of her head, "once you hit bottom you can start rebuilding."

"What are you saying?" he mumbled.

"This is your life. Don't let mom, or me or the stupid police department tell you what to do. Throw caution to the wind, dad."

"I did. And looked what happened."

"Well who said it was going to be easy?" she smart mouthed him. He didn't have the strength to argue it.

"What do you want?" she desperately asked.

He sat there quietly for awhile.

"Sometimes the things we want aren't what we should have."

"Man. You really psyched yourself out. There's a woman in that living room waiting for you. Waiting to hear if what you have together is real. Is it not real?"

"You know, I don't really think I wanna discuss this with my daughter."

"Fine. Don't. But if you walk out of this apartment and say it's over… Than it's over. You lose her. She won't take being hurt again. She's too smart for that… I have to go to work." She gets up and heads out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly open behind her.

Olivia looks up at her from the couch; Maureen makes eye contact and then walks down the hall.

Liv tries not to look into her bedroom from the open door. But it's hard to resist. Slowly she hears it squeak open, as it does occasionally. She cautiously turns her head and looks into her bedroom which is now in full view. Elliot is on the end of the bed staring back at her. They stare at each other.


End file.
